False Reality
by timelordsinc
Summary: David (lasercorn) is depressed because of his divorce from his wife, Ian tries to help him but they wake up somewhere and appear to be in danger. Iancorn Marhinki Kalanthony , Maybe Wesshire Smosh Smoshgames YouTube
1. Intro

"What's up?!" Ian said as he entered the Smosh games office.

"Hey" he heard some of his friends respond, all except for David. This wasn't new to Ian, in fact, David hasn't said much since he got divorced a few months ago, it didn't seem like he was taking it well at all, he would barely talk in videos and when he did his comments were always negative, no amount of cheering up made a difference, the crew learned to accept this and give him space, hoping it will pass.

"So, what Game will we do a Game Bang in today?" Ian asked, hoping it was with the Kinect so David will get some exercise instead of being a lazy ass. But his hopes were let down when Anthony replied "Apparently, Mari wants us to play a Minecraft competition minigame thingy." Anthony is not a big fan of Minecraft so it was easy to hear the disapproval in his voice.

"Hey!" Mari replied "It will be really fun! You'll see!"

"I doubt it…" Ian could hear Anthony mumble, luckily to him Mari didn't hear that.

"Now that Ian's here can we _**finally**_ start, its been ages since I got here!" Joven said with a hint of annoyance, he always preferred things to start on time.

"Calm down, were starting soon" Matt said back at him.

Ian hated this, ever since David has been depressed the crew doesn't get along together as well, its as if David was the core of their chemistry and now that he feels ruined the whole crew is ruined, they fight and yell and just don't get along as well as they used to, it definitely didn't help David's mood, Ian could tell it made him feel worse and just added to is emotional weight. How come he is the only one that cares, the only one that is trying to lift the mood, the only one that tries to talk to David and solve his issues, now, he just feels lonely since everybody is stuck in their own world, and only talk during filming. Apparently he was thinking so much about this he didn't notice he lost and had to do the punishment with David, who obviously wasn't trying.

Later that week he and Anthony were filming mail time, they had received tons of letters, drawings, old food, action figures, and some sort of indie video game called 'Dead Asleep' , which they tossed in the pile of gifts they had received.

"Bye, BITCH!" Ian yelled at the camera like always, will it ever get old he asked himself, he figured not, it's sort of his thing.

"Well, now that this is done we must start cleaning" Anthony said as he turned off the camera. The letters left a mess of paper, boxes and a bunch of other crap on the floor, its actually pretty tiring to do so, and pretty depressing to think they have like, 10 more crates of mail in the garage they never opened.

They started chatting about life and Nintendo, Smosh, and stuff in general.

"I think David is having a hard time" Ian mentioned.

"Yeah, its pretty obvious he's depressed, I mean, he was married and so happy and suddenly its all gone, I'd have the same reaction if I were him" Anthony agreed.

"But the thing is we're not helping, I mean, when was the last time we _**all **_got together as a group and did something, its just like we are drifting apart and it definitely is making it harder for him." Ian exclaimed.

Anthony agreed "How bout we all come over to mine and Kalel's place and hang out, just like the old times, loosen up a bit and make the tension go away?"

"That's a good idea, I'll text everyone to come on Sunday" Ian said.

"Perfect!"


	2. Good times

"No" David stated. Ian knew this would happen, of course David wouldn't want to come, David seemed to want nothing to do with any of them, and after a long text message conversation Ian decided he will have to convince him face to face, and so he waited for the next Game Bang to be filmed, so he can confront David and get everyone else to help him do so.

Well, apparently nobody else wanted to help him in the task of encouraging David so he had to do it himself.

"Look, Ian" David said, "I'm really not in the mood to hang out"

"C'mon! You know you need to chill a bit" Ian said.

"No thanks, I'd rather spend my night at home" David protested.

Ian takes a breath and Sais "Look, David, I just want what's best for you and I think one night of forgetting your problems will help. I don't know what's going on in your mind but you got to let go, just for one night, for your own good, for all of Smosh Games." Ian did his best at convincing David.

No answer.

He started walking away in loss of hope when he heard David say finally a quiet "OK".

Ian was surprised, he didn't believe he managed to make David loosen up after months of being to himself.

"See you at nine then" Ian said with a smile.

David nodded, possibly regretting his decision.

David kept his promise and showed up, Ian was glad to see so and continued talking to sohinki about video games, he found it hard to concentrate and saw how David was talking to Anthony and Kalel, he saw how he was more relaxed and open. At some point Sohinki left to talk to Joven as he just arrived. Ian still focused on David noticed how his mouth was moving, and how his lips curled into a slight smile, one he hasn't seen in a while, and he found himself staring at David for a while till he was interrupted by Mari suggesting they watch a movie.

They all watched the avengers (Joven's 7th time!), ate popcorn, drank sodas and had an overall good time, it seemed everything was back to normal-ish.

Around midnight the movie ended and they started chatting until Anthony suggested they play the game they got in the mail.

They all agreed which worried Ian, he didn't trust the game and it creped him, he had never heard of this game before and the company was unknown to them all, it seemed the game was haunted, no, wait, what was he thinking, a haunted game? He was just freaking out, he calmed himself down and started playing.

The graphics of the game were spectacular! He couldn't believe his eyes. But other than that it pretty much sucked, all you do is shoot zombies which is the same as so many other games. But they played anyway for a few hours taking turns and laughing when David shot a zombie in the balls.

But Ian was still skeptical, the game just had an eerie feeling to it, but he kept that to himself and blamed it on the perfect graphics.

All Ian remembers was hearing a loud bang and then nothing.


	3. A whole new world

"_Oh cool! Ian, look!" Anthony exclaimed, pointing at one of the packages._

_Ian lifted the package; it was ripped up and packed poorly, it seemed old and rusty, he immediately got creped out by it, it had no return address other than the country, "Whoa! Our first ever package from Zimbabwe!" He said excitedly! _

_They both opened the package and found a bunch of crap, they cleared it and saw an indie video game covered in dust, it looked old, on it was a note saying: 'We made this game for you, we know you will love it and enjoy it__."_

Ian woke up with a heavy headache, the world spinning around him, he slowly sat up, trying not to throw up, he looked around him, struggling to remember where he was. The place was trashed, the windows broken into millions of shards, scattered all over the floor, the refrigerator door was ripped off and the food was all over the floor, the milk created a pool in which the bread was sitting, mushed up, the walls were ripped up, showing the interior of the cement, the cabinets were opened up wide showing a messy organization, he even saw some blood marks on the wall. Suddenly it hit him, this is Anthony and Kalel's place, but he's never seen it in such a mess. He started to get more focus and saw the thing that creped him the most, he saw his friends lying unconscious on the floor meters away from him. Panic filled his head, 'what if they were dead?!' he ran over to David and checked his pulse, upon finding it he relaxed, moving on to Anthony, and so on until he ensured they were all OK.

He relaxed himself, trying to remember what caused this, were they drunk? Was there a robber of terrorist? Or was it something more than that like an earthquake of tornado. His question was answered when he saw the TV, and his stomach dropped.

The TV was cracked, not any simple crack but a huge hole in the screen, leaving only the plastic border intact. In the wall behind the TV were cracks, saying: '**GAME ON!'**

Upon seeing this Ian cursed, he knew he shouldn't have played the game, he immediately regretted not following his instincts. Because he didn't listen to himself something is going to happen, something big and dangerous, and it was his entire fault.

"What the fuck?!" he heard Anthony mumble.

"Exactly what I was thinking" Ian answered.

Anthony slowly sat up looking around him with a concerned look. "What the hell happened here?!" Anthony yelled in shock. He seemed to be pretty upset his apartment was trashed.

Ian sighed, "If you really want to know look behind you"

Anthony turned around, as he saw the TV the color drained from his face. He understood exactly what happened, and asked Ian: "What do you think happened, because my thoughts clearly seem impossible".

"You mean, we are in the game? Yean that's also what I think just happened." Ian replied, hoping it wasn't true.

One by one they woke up, each time Ian explained what happened he felt more and more guilty, it was as if each time he explained it happened all over again.

"Ok" Matt started saying "You're trying to tell me we are inside the game, like literally, inside it?"

"Yeah" Ian replied "That is what seems to make the most of sense right now".

"Seriously. This is the lamest thing I have ever heard! A game is digital, there is no way we can be inside of it, plus haunted games don't exist! That is just stupid!" Matt explained.

"Ok, so what do you think happened!?" Anthony said.

Matt didn't answer.

"Ok, listen." Ian said to all of them "we are all confused and don't know what just happened, but if we stick together we can find out."

They all agreed.

Now it was just up to them to find out, and hopefully survive.


	4. Settlement

"So, umm. What exactly are we supposed to do?" Joven asked.

"What do you mean?" Matt replied.

"Are we supposed to beat the game or what?"

They all stared at him, obviously they had to beat the game, but up until that point they didn't think about that. They all became silent, you can't respawn in real life, there are no second lives, if you die you die and that seemed to terrify them all, they have been playing video games all their life but never thought how it would be really.

"I guess so." Anthony finally broke the silence.

"If we are really in the game," David started saying, "and zombies are gonn'a come kick our asses. Shouldn't we gear up or something? Get food, supplies, weapons and all that shit?"

…

They started preparing all they needed; Anthony, Kalel and Mari were making a list of necessities like water, food, first aid, and prepared food while Matt and Joven searched for backpacks. Finding ripped up old ones. Ian and David searched for potential weapons like knives and makeshift bows.

They each ended up with a backpack, food, some Band-Aids, a sleeping bag or blanket, and some sort of weapon. The girls seemed puffy eyed, they were sobbing, scared but assured by the boys they will be fine, They seemed ready to go outside and find somewhere safe to stay.

They all slowly exited the apartment, hoping not to be heard by zombies. The hallway was destroyed and the floor was ripped up. Slowly and carefully they stepped forward, and down the stairs.

The second they stepped outside, there was no denying it was a zombie attack, half eaten dead bodies were lying on the ground, the second Mari saw this she immediately hid her face on Sohinki's shoulder, hiding her eyes from the horrors, he gave her a pat on the back as they continued walking, although they would never admit it, it was pretty obvious that they had feelings for each other.

Ian didn't know exactly for how long they have been walking, but it was a long damn walk. They had exited the city and were out in a field, where they had decided to settle for the night.

Sooner or later they would have to find some food and water, their supply won't last forever, but that didn't bother them right now, what really bothered them was the fact there was a zombie, coming straight for them, and they were inexperienced.

It's not like they hadn't fought zombies before, but that was a videogame, this is real, no pressing buttons franticly will help.

As it approached closer they really started to get nervous, none of them were stepping up to attack it, they just stood there, frozen.

And then out of the blue, after not talking for hours, David charges the zombie with his knife and starts stabbing it. Immediately Ian woke from his trance.

"David!" he yelled, running after him to help, and very soon Anthony came running behind followed by Joven and Sohinki. Leaving the girls , watching the scene unfold.

…

They ended up pretty well, they all got some scratches; David got a small cut on his forehead. It didn't end up as bad as Ian thought it would. He was now lying under the stars while the rest were sleeping, thinking what would await him tomorrow.

"Can't fall asleep either?" He heard a voice, he immediately recognized as David's, ask.

"Nope" he sighed, but inside he was happy he had someone to talk to, especially David.

Ian sighed, "I wish everything would go back to normal, without fucking zombies! I wish this never happened"

"I don't" David said to Ian's surprise, he scooted near him so he can hear what he had to say, "This whole thing made me realize that life is too short to live in the past, and you got to get up and move on, or it will never get better."

Ian thought for a bit on what David said and replied, "Yeah, live is pretty fricken weird, I just wonder what will happen tomorrow, all this stress is freaking me out and I'll probably not fall asleep."

"Just think of it this way, we all got each other and that's the best tool we can get."

…

They were sitting next to each other, watching the camp fire slowly die. It was nice, Ian thought to himself, it was nice to have David talking again, it was nice sitting with him by the fire, it was nice looking up at the stars. And soon he found himself drifting off into a peaceful sleep, he felt his head fall onto David's lap, he liked having company, and it seemed David didn't mind it too, the last thing he remembered was seeing David's smile, before drifting off into a dream.

…

_**Authors note!**_

_**Sorry for not updating in a while, I was a bit busy with stuff.**_

_**I feel this chapter was better than the first three, I've never written a story in my life so it's a first.**_

_**Please comment if you have any ideas or opinions cause I need a few ideas for the next chapters. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-TimeLords_inc**_


End file.
